


voldemort is simply a necessity. by orphan_account [podfic]

by illutu, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illutu/pseuds/illutu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: "How do you feel about unforgivables, Will?"





	voldemort is simply a necessity. by orphan_account [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [voldemort is simply a necessity.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/907473) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



voldemort is simply a necessity. by orphan_account  
**Reader** : Rhea314 & illutu  
**Fandom** : Hannibal  
**Character** : Will/Hannibal  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Summary** : "How do you feel about unforgivables, Will?"  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/907473)  
**Length** 0:05:46  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/voldemort%20is%20simply%20a%20necessity%20by%20orphan_account.mp3)


End file.
